Tu Me Cambiaste La Vida
by SonGine
Summary: Esta es una historia que nos relata de cómo dos saiyajins totalmente diferentes de personalidad y forma de pensar, terminaron enamorándose. Cambiando sus vidas por completo.
1. Gine

**"_Tú Me Cambiaste La Vida"_**

* * *

**_Esta es una historia que nos relata de cómo dos saiyajins totalmente diferentes de personalidad y forma de pensar, terminaron enamorándose. Cambiando sus vidas por completo._**

* * *

Había un planeta que se llamaba plantea vegita era un planeta habitado por seres muy poderoso, los habitantes más salvajes del universo: los saiyans, una raza de orgullosos guerreros con un pasado lleno de interrogantes. Pero ellos eran más conocidos por su extraña transformación que se llamaba ohzarus,El motivo se esta transformación era que cada 8 años la luna se podía ver en el planeta, cuando los saiyajines miraban la luna se trasformaban en Ohzaruz su aspecto cambiaba a un mano gigante y perdían la cabeza solo pensaban en destruir todo lo que había en su paso, los rumores decía que se trasformaban porque ellos tenían una cola de mono que era la causa de que se transformaban en Ohzaruz y que si jalaban de la cola perdían sus fuerzas.

Son una raza de poderosos guerreros que se dedican a invadir y conquistar planetas para luego intercambiarlos al mejor postor por bienes y tecnología que les permita aumentar su capacidad y poderes. Para sus conquistas lo primero que hacían era analizar el planeta y estudiar sus capacidades de defensa. Dependiendo de esto se decide si se va a enviar un saiyajin de clase alta o de clase baja.

Pero estos seres no sentían amor por nada ni por su misma raza ya que para ellos no existían los sentimientos y ni siquiera el amor. Los machos podían tener a cualquier mujer con ellos no importaba si eran 1, 2 o 3 mujeres que tuvieran, solo a ellos les importaba ya que los Saiyajins solamente se relacionaban con fines reproductivos.

-Yo me preguntaba mil veces ¿Cuál será mi futuro? ¿Qué es el amor?-

_Tenía muchas preguntas pero no hallaba respuesta. Un día más en mi casa como siempre mirando el cielo rojizo del planeta vegita, ese color tan hermoso que me gustaba mucho, era lo único que hacia todo el día contemplar el cielo. _

Se decía la mujer así misma su nombre era. Gine era una saiyajin diferente a las mujeres de su raza, tenía un carácter amable y era muy pacífica. A diferencia de muchos otros Saiyajins, debido a su naturaleza amable, ella no estaba hecha para la lucha.

Vivía sola en el bosque ya que no le gustaba como eran los demás saiyajines, ella decidió dejar la ciudad donde habitaba los demás saiyajines. Gine había quedado huérfana de muy pequeña ya que su padre había muerto en una batalla y su madre murió cuando ella nació. Ella vivía muy feliz sola ya que podía ser como era, pero eso acabaría en muy poco tiempo ya que se sabían cuántos saiyajines vivan en el planeta y a cada saiyajin se le daba una tarea para que pudieran vivir en el planeta.

_Estaba sentada mientras que miraba el cielo de pronto pude ver que dos personas se acercaban, eran dos soldados saiyajines, me asuste un poco porque desconocía el motivo de tal visita. De pronto tocaron la puerta me levante a para abrir pero estaba un poco asustada. _

Gine: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -pregunte un tono nervioso, uno de ellos me miro y me dijo

Soldado: ¿Tú eres gine? -Pregunto de golpe

Gine: ¡Si soy yo! -Conteste aún más nerviosa

Soldado: hemos venido por órdenes del rey y del consejo comunitario del rey.

Gine: ¿Qué pasa?...

Soldado: debe que presentarse el día de mañana en el palacio para que se le dé un trabajo sabes que todo saiyajin que viva en el planeta debe que trabajar para tener sustento económico.

* * *

_**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo del fanfic**_


	2. El Capitán Bardock

Los dos saiyajines se fueron volando, me quedé muy pensativa ya que no sabía qué tipo de trabajo me iban a dar, me quede pensando toda la noche de que iba pasar el día de mañana.

-lo único que no quiero es que me toque ir a conquistar planetas, ya que eso, no es lo mío- me dije a mi misma -sabía que tarde o temprano me iba a pasar esto

Gine estaba muy preocupada ya que no sabía qué labor le iban a resignar, lo menos que ella quería era ir a conquistar planetas porque ella era una saiyajin muy pacífica y no le gustaba la pelea. Gine se quedó profundamente dormida, por la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano ya que tenía que ir al palacio, era donde le diría lo que tendría que hacer. Al llegar al palacio todos los soldados la miraban ya que jamás la habían visto en el palacio menos en los pueblos cercanos.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?- murmuraban los soldados...

-Creo que es la mujer que dicen que vive en el bosque solo

Podía escuchar que todos estaban hablando de mi yo solo seguí caminando hasta que me topé con la persona que era la encargada de dar los labores.

Gine: Disculpa me dijeron que tenía que presentarme el día de hoy

El hombre solo me miro en una forma repulsiva..

-¿cuál es tu nombre?

Gine: Mi nombre es gine.

Empezó a buscarme en una lista que tenía y me dijo cuál sería mi trabajo..

-Serás parte del élite bardock

Gine: ¿Qué tipo de trabajo es?

-Ellos conquistan planetas, ven te llevaré a donde están ellos

Solo seguí al soldado, llegamos en el lugar donde supuesta mente estaban todas las naves. Ahí se reunían los saiyajines para salir del plantel, había un grupo de 4 saiyajines, una mujer y 3 hombres, el soldado se acercó a ellos y les dijo.

-¿Dónde está el capitán Bardock, fasha-

Le pregunta a la mujer y ella solo responde en un tono frió y se me queda viendo.

Fasha: Bardock fue hablar con el rey vegeta ¿para que lo buscas?

-Porque aquí está el nuevo miembro del equipo

-¿Qué ella?

Dice un sujeto de altura alta que tenía una armadura de color azul agua, su cabello era un poco largo y tenía una pequeña coleta.

-Pero se ve que esa mujer no es fuerte

Respondió un sujeto de altura mediana y un poco robusta que tenía un pequeño bigote que tapaba sus enormes cachetes, al verlo no pude aguantar la risa y me reí de su aspecto.

Gine: Jajaja

Fasha: Pero de qué demonios te ríes mujer -dice en tono molesto- acaso te da gracias panppukin..

Gine: ¡PANPPUKIN! ¿Es tu nombre? -respondí entre risas

Paappukin: Si es mi nombre de qué rayos te ríes -responde molesto

Fasha: Que mujer más rara, te diremos nuestros nombres. ¡Yo soy fasha!

Decía la mujer mientras que me observada por completo, los otros 3 hombres me miraban de una forma muy incómoda que no me sentía ajusto. Tenía ganas de huir de ahí, irme volando lo más lejos que pudiera llegar pero en ese momento alguien les llamó la atención.

-¿Pero qué demonios hacen?

Grito un hombre que venía hacia nosotros. Yo solo me le quedé mirando ya que se me hizo algo atractivo, me llamó mucho la atención su peinado era un poco extravagante, el soldado saiyajin tenía la piel tostada por estar mucho tiempo en el sol, tenía un gran cuerpo muy bien formado, una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla con forma de una x.

Paappukin: ¡Bardock mira la nueva! -dice al mirarme

Fasha: Mírala bien es una guerrera de clase baja y estará en nuestro equipo

El hombre solo se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente, los dos nos miramos y me dijo en un tono molesto..

Bardock: ¿tú eres Gine?

Conteste en tono nervioso...

Gine: Si señor yo soy Gine

Bardock: Gine sabes por qué estás aquí

Gine: Si señor porque debo que trabajar para tener sustento en el planta -respondí en un tono nervioso, mis piernas me temblaban, casi no podía hablar.

Bardock: ¿sabes pelear?

fasha: Acaso estas ciego solo mírala es un esqueleto y al parecer no tiene fuerza -dice molesta

Bardock: ¡TU CÁLLATE FASHA, ESTOY HABLANDO CON ELLA, NO CONTIGO!

Cuando el capitán le grito ella solo se medió molesto pero se quedó callada no dijo nada, mientras que los 3 hombres se burlaban de ella porque el capitán la había puesto en su lugar.


	3. Dhan la reina de los saiyajins

Cuando el capitán le gritó, ella solo se medió molesto pero se quedó callada no dijo nada, mientras que los 3 hombres se burlaban de ella porque el capitán la había puesto en su lugar. 

Bradock: Escuchen iremos a un planeta así que preparasen porque salimos en una hora

Todos fueron a sus naves a revisar si todo estaba bien, pero yo no sabía qué hacer solo me quede parada esperando órdenes del capitán.

Bardock: Ven te diré cuál es tu nave

Gine: Si, capitán -respondo con mucho respeto

El capitán me mostró mi nave, al verla me dio un poco de miedo ya que no sabía cómo se usaban, las había visto pero jamás había entrado a una..

Bradock: ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunta confundido

Gine: Lo que pasa capitán, es que yo no sé cómo se usan las naves -dije en tono nervioso-

Barock: ¿Cómo que no sabes cómo se usa la nave? -dice molesto- que nunca has usado una para salir del plante.

Gine: No jamás eh salido del planeta, lo siento capitán

La chica solo agacho la cabeza y se disculpó, nunca en mi vida había conocido una muer así era la primera vez que conocía a una mujer totalmente débil. Gine se notaba que no sabía pelear y su forma de ser era muy noble, eso no era bueno en una mujer saiyajin.

Bardock: No sé porque demonios me pidió Dhan tenerte en mi equipo, si no sabes ni usar una nave -dijo molesto contra Gine-

Gine: ¿Qué dhan? -Pregunta sorprendida- con que ella fue la que dio la orden de que me dieran un empleo -dice molesta-

Bardock: Si fue ella ¿Que acaso no lo sabías?

Gine: ¡NO! -exclama- PERO ME VA A OÍR

Gine al parecer se molestó mucho y fue al castillo donde estaba la Reina Dhan que era la esposa del rey vegeta, por lo tanto ella era la reina de los saiyajines. Yo solo fui de tras de gine para ver si no se metía en problemas por pelear con Dhan.

Estaba muy molesta así que al saber que había sido Dhan la que me había pedido un trabajo eso me molesto y fui a reclamar le. Entre al castillo ya que no había vigilancia y fui directamente a ver a Dhan que estaba en una habitación donde se la pasaba todo el tiempo encerado. Al llegar no toque la puerta solo entre de repentes.

Gine: ¡DHAN, DHAN, DHAN! -gira molesta-

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA PORQUE TANTOS GRITOS? -dice al ver a Gine

Gine: ¿Que me pasa? No te hagas si lo sabes muy bien

La reina saiyajin solo la miro y empezó a reír de ella, algo que le molesto a gine...

Gine: ¡DE QUE TE RÍES! -dice molesta

Dhan: De que en verdad esta molesta ya que tú jamás te enojas con nada jajaja y tiene que ser algo muy molesto para verte así, dime que pasa.

Gine: No te hagas la que no sabe nada ya sé que tú fuiste la que mando por mí para que me dieran un trabajo

Dhan: Si, fui yo pero lo hice por tu bien no debes que seguir en el bosque sola -dice en tono serio- me preocupas Gine por eso lo hice, pero dime mi estúpido primo te lo dijo

Gine: ¡Fue el capitán Bardock! ¿Que tu primo?

Dhan: Bardock es mi primo lejano solo tenemos familia en común, pero no somos de sangre solo es un primo lejano..

Gine: Porque me delataste de que no tenía un empleo en el planeta -dice en tono triste- sabes que yo no sirvo para la pelea y no soy una guerrera como tú.

La reina le dijo que tomara asiento y las dos empezaron a platicar sobre el tema juntas..

Dhan: Gine lo hice porque me preocupes no puedes vivir sola en el bosque, porque ahí saiyajines malos con malas intenciones y tú eres una mujer muy hermosa, te pueden dañar a parte porque no te sabes defender.

Gine: Pero se pelear -dice desanimada- tienes razón es peligroso pero habiendo tantos trabajos en el planeta, me tuviste que dar un equipo de conquistar planetas.

Dhan: Eso lo hice para que Bardock, te enseñe a pelear y ser una gran guerrera y para que cuide de ti como capitán por eso amiga. Te puse en el equipo de él, pero si no quieres estar en ese equipo, ahorita ordeno que busquen algo para ti.

Gine: Mejor déjame con el equipo del capitán Bardock, debo que aprender a pelear y el, ya está enterado que soy una boba para esto.

Dhan: Si le dije que eras una súper boba en la palea y debes que aprender

Gine: Jejej bueno me voy ya que debo que salir del planeta..

Gine salió de la habitación dejando a la reina sola, Gine fue con su equipo ya que se estaban a punto de salir del planeta vegeta.

Dohan: Por favor cuídala -dice mirando a un rincón- ya te distes cuenta que no sabe nada de peleas, solo lo básico

Bardock: Es una mujer muy inocente -dice saliendo del rincón- pero lo haré, cuidare de ella aunque creo que morirá en la primera pelea que tengamos -mira a la Dhan- Nos vemos

Bardock Salió de la habitación y se fue a reunir con su equipo, que ya estaba listo para salir pero pudo notar que Gine estaba muy nerviosa, solo miraba la nave espacia.


End file.
